She died and left me alone
by Lethaline
Summary: She was trapped...Val was "protected" most of her life, but now she was here. Locked away in a small room, only to be constantly questioned by Loki. She had to find it for him...maybe he'll let her go then, if he doen't perhaps he'll have mercy and end her life...she was afraid...she always was
1. Chapter 1: Left Alone

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, please check and see how I'm doing. I'd also welcome reviews to tell me how to improve the story. And Please have mercy, English is my second language, so I'm bound to make mistakes. Thank you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the marvel characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Left alone**

"Have you located it?"

Val jumped at his sudden appearance. She locked eyes with him and followed him with her gaze as he walked towards her.

"I...I might have a few leads, but nothing conclusive..." She felt her heart beat faster as he came closer and she finally averted her eyes.

"What did you find?" His voice was calmer that she expected it to be, there was less anger in his tone this time.

Val stared at him for a moment and then started to explain slowly "The last reliable information on the artefact dates back to 79AD. After that there's only speculation on its location."

Val found it hard to read his face, no emotion was visible and she felt more nervous with each passing second.

"Its mentioned as the cause of mount Vesuvius's eruption in 79AD...some say a giant tried to use it to summon his army from inside the mountain, but he failed and the mountain became unstable and erupted burying Pompeii a..."

"I am not interested in history, I need the location!" His voice bounced of the walls and made a slight eco in the small room. Val retreated slowly until her back was pressed against the cold wall.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice was soft and shaky and she had to steady her breathing before she could continue "the only other place writings were found...is in Peru...I think you can search for it there first. I...If you don't find it there, you might find some clues as to its whereabouts...in the ruins of the Inca empire, Machu Picchu."

There was a long silence before he spoke "And if I find nothing there?" he stared at her until she looked at him once again.

"I..." She was at a loss for words. She quickly dropped her gaze and stared at the floor. What would he do to her if her information was wrong? Take over her mind like Dr. Selvig's? She knew Erik Selvig. She also knew he was being manipulated, his eyes were clouded and she was certain he would never willingly have given her over to this man. She was majoring in Ancient History and that's why he needed her, he had to find a certain artefact, a staff of sorts, but little was known about it and she was having trouble pinpointing its location. A guess was all she could offer him, but he was growing impatient and had a bad temper, such a horrible combination.

After a silence that felt like forever she looked up at him again. He was smiling? He studied her with an amused look in his green eyes.

"Do I frighten you my lady?"

"No...You just make me extremely nervous." Val replied quickly while maintaining eye-contact. She tried her best to sound convincing, but the truth was, he did scare her.

Loki closed the space between them in two short strides. Val averted her eyes once again at his approach, but he placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. He was so close she could feel his cold breath on her face.

"You're not a very good liar." He said smiling at her. He released her face and exited the room. Val heard the door lock behind him. She slowly sat down where she had been standing and placed her head in her hands.

* * *

Loki studied her face. Fear, hurt and some confusion was visible. It had been a full day since he took her from her home. Dr. Selvig told him about her; her research into ancient mortal technologies and artefacts and that she might be able to find what he needed.

The only problem he had was time.

She looked at him again, big dark eyes scanning his face. He smiled this time, clearly confusing her even more.

"Do I frighten you my lady?" Loki tried to hide his amusement from his voice, but found it hard to do so.

"No...You just make me extremely nervous." He saw through her lie. Loki walked over to her and placed a finger under her chin to force her to look at him.

"You're not a very good liar." Loki let her go after a long moment of silence and left the room, locking her inside once again.

He was going to have to trust her research. He had to find this staff. It will be his only back-up should his plan fail. He knew his brother would be in Midgard soon. Heimdall must have seen the tesseract activate.

He could not fail. Val could not fail him. She had to find something...anything that would lead him to the right place.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaleo

**A/N: I've been struggling with this chapter as you might notice. It's not what I wanted it to be, but I felt it's important to give some info on Val's history. Oh! And to avoid confusion, this takes place after Loki's arrival on earth. I'm going to give it about a 3 day space between his arrival and Germany. I'm also trying to give shorter views from Loki's side, in an effort to avoid ruining his character, please let me know if I do, I'll try to fix it and will also welcome suggestions on how to do it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel characters or Avengers.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Kaleo**_

Val sat in the same position until her limbs started to ache. She unfolded herself slowly, stretching out her legs and arms, her back cracked a little when she moved. The room was extremely small; it looked like a large broom-closet. If she stretched her arms out to her sides, she was able to touch the walls with her fingertips.

She reached out and picked up her note-book and another old book full of information about ancient history and artefacts. The cover of the book had been worn out, and no name was visible. Some of the first pages were torn out, and nothing hinting at a name was written anywhere.

Val started reading on the first page, which was in reality page 10. The book spoke of old Greek and Roman artefacts, not the staff she was looking for, but rather some calendars and clocks. Ignoring her eye's protest she kept reading:

_**Chapter 5: Staff of the Unknown**_

"**The staff is occasionally referred to as the **_**Staff of the Unknown...**_**later it would be known as "**_**Kaleo" or "Kaleh'o"**_** in Ancient Greek, meaning **_**to call or to invite. **_**Many speculations have arisen over the years as to its purpose, but the most recurring legend claims that the **_**Staff of Kaleo **_**was used to summon presumed mythological beings or..."**

"Great." Val thought out loud "yet ANOTHER history lesson."

Val scanned through the words. She closed the book before the end of the chapter and sat back against the wall. She drew in a deep breath and closed her burning eyes.

Her thoughts kept on darting around. She was thinking of her childhood home and her parents, how she was never good enough for them. Everything she tried...everything she did...they always told her she would fail and she wasn't good enough. Even on the day she obtained her first degree, she was doomed to failure. Her father told her that much and her mother might as well have said it...

"No! Stay focussed Val!" She thought out loud.

She knew she had to talk to Erik Selvig again. He helped her track down most of the books she needed, but now she needed him to help her process the information so that Loki won't kill her. How she dreaded asking him for help again...he was NOT himself anymore. He was being controlled by Loki somehow...he struggled to make sense sometimes and he was extremely irritated by her presence a few hours ago. He seems to be working on some other contraption for Loki and hates to be bothered by her unrelated questions.

Val let a deep, long sigh escape her lips. She let her head fall back, causing her hair-clip to snap in half.

"Damn it!"

Val's hair fell onto her shoulders and she pulled the broken clip-pieces out of her hair. At this point she felt extremely irritated with herself, her hair was so long and in her current situation she didn't need it falling everywhere.

"As if my head wasn't hurting enough already..." murmuring to herself, she closed her eyes again.

Val nearly jumped out of her skin when the door swung open. _How long had it been since he was there last? An hour... maybe even two?_ Val got up slowly.

Erik Selvig started to enter the room; he stopped a few feet away from her and picked up her notes.

"You've been busy...making progress?" It was more a sarcastic statement than a question.

"Some, not much though...why are you here?" She was genuinely curious about his presence, did Loki read her mind or something?

No response came, Dr. Selvig started reading her notes.

* * *

"She still has nothing!" Loki told Selvig in an irritated tone. He'd given her more time than he thought necessary and still she only gave him speculation. She already had most of the night and half of this day to study her books.

"She should be getting close, I'm sure of it." Selvig told him.

"Go see her progress, or lack there of, for yourself." Loki had an odd suspicion that he was being too unreasonable, but he needed the information at least. If he could not go look for the staff, at least he'd know where to find it in the future. He's so close, he could feel it.

Dr. Selvig lingered a moment, then stalked off toward where Val was being kept.

Loki found himself pacing restlessly in the "lab". He stared at the work Selvig had been busy with until now. The man was making quick work of his assignment, he had to admit it: he was impressed.

_Why didn't I just place her under my control? _Loki had been pondering this question since the girl got there. She would be working more...efficiently...if that was the correct way to conceptualise it. Deep down, he knew the reason: he saw a mirror when he looked into her eyes. She had a deep set sadness about her: pain, regret and sorrow reflected back at him when he saw her. Another thing he saw was pride or could it be bravery? From what he knew of Midgard, most mortals would have already shed some tears in her situation. She had not cried once since she arrived. She was afraid, yes, but she tried to hide it.

Loki buried his thoughts deep down, and made to follow after Selvig.

"I can motivate her to work faster." Agent Barton's voice came from behind him.

Loki glanced back at him as he continued walking "No need for that just yet Barton."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you see the relevance of this chapter. I'm not exactly sure where this story is heading, but I think it'll become clearer in the future. Please R&R! And again, please forgive my spelling and grammar, English is my second language, but I'm trying to spell-check and so on.**

**Yours Truly...Leth **


	3. Chapter 3: Vivid Dreams

**A/N: So I did not plan this chapter, it just sort of happened as soon as I sat down to write. I hope it makes sense, please let me know of any mistakes and so on. I try to proof-read everything twice before uploading, but some things are invisible to the human eye. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon.**

**Tanks to Esparia for the positive words.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel characters or Avengers.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Vivid Dreams**_

The slap came as no surprise to her. Val was walking on very thin ice for a while now. There was daily conflict at home, especially after her father died. She stared at the ground, and bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. Her mother stared at her, shocked and rendered momentarily speechless.

"I'm sorry Val, but what did you say?" her voice came shakily, but anger and frustration could be heard clearly in her tone.

"I said: I never sent my application in for law school. I've applied for another major..." Val trailed off when the hand came across her face once more. She became more aware of the burning on her left cheek. By now she was able to hide her emotions well from her mom, she had lots of practise. She had trouble making friends and was bullied constantly during high-school, so showing no emotion to someone's abuse was an art she'd mastered over the years.

She had no idea her mother would react so badly to the news. This was indeed the first time she'd ever resorted to physical violence. Her acceptance letter had arrived weeks ago, now she was leaving for college again. Val picked up her bags and started for the door.

"Move" Her mother was blocking the way. '_If looks could kill, I'd be dead now'_ she thought as she faced the woman.

She moved past her and opened the door. Loki was standing just outside the doorframe. Val blinked in disbelief and closed her eyes. He was gone when she opened them. A sharp pain shot into her head, and she felt herself fading until all she saw was darkness.

* * *

She had a strong mind, one that was difficult to see into and manipulate. She was intelligent too. Her escape attempt had left her unconscious and the blow she took to the head made it possible for him to take a peek into her mind. Loki had been able to see into her memories per se. She was dreaming about her past often.

He knew he pitied the girl, but he tried to place his new found affections in the back of his mind. She shed a few tears while sleeping, especially while she dreamt of her father: she felt responsible for his passing. The man was struck ill very suddenly and Loki could not see why she was feeling guilty about his passing, but there was much that puzzled him about these mortals.

He turned his gaze to the sleeping figure. She was curled up into a ball, with her head resting on a jacket. Her hair was a tangled mess, tumbling over her shoulders and some falling lightly over her eyes. She had no colour in her face and her steady breathing was the only indication of life.

Dr. Selvig had gone through all her information a few hours ago. Loki smiled to himself thinking about what transpired. She'd flung a rather large book at Selvig, which crashed into his shoulder, and bolted out the door once he was distracted. Had she acted sooner, she might have avoided crashing into Barton, who rendered her unconscious. Loki took it upon himself to see if she was alright. He was angry at himself for feeling responsible for her and for being concerned with her well-being.

"You were in my head?" Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Val. He'd been so distracted by his inner conflicts, he didn't notice her awakening. She was looking up at him through a veil of hair.

"How are you feeling?" Loki tried to avoid her question. He placed a hand on her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"I don't...I don't know...my head hurts a little...a lot." Loki placed a cold hand on her head where a bruise had formed.

He stared at her "Yes, I know." Her eyes were closed again and he hoped she was sleeping. He would not have to answer her questions then.

"I saw you in my dream..." He must have been TOO present in her head for her to have seen him. Loki gave no response, should he tell the truth or lie? Why did he even care what she would think if she knew the truth?

* * *

Val was having trouble staying awake. She knew she shouldn't have tried to run, but opportunity was there and she at least had to give it a try. _"Well...at least I got to sleep a bit" _she thought as she tried to focus her eyes on the man sitting beside her.

At this stage he looked less threatening to her, and he was actually being...nice? He was avoiding her question, but that just proved what she saw...he somehow entered her mind.

"What did you see?" She tried to hide the annoyance from her voice.

"Just dreams." Val felt a surge of anger rise up inside her and she slapped his hand off her head.

She received a shocked and somewhat hurt look from him, but she didn't care. Val sat up against the wall and hugged her knees, tears of fell freely from her eyes...she tried to stop them...she was just so angry. She hated crying, she felt weak and stupid when she cried, but anger always made her lose control.

"Why would you do that?" Val searched his face, but Loki had no expression whatsoever. He just stared out in front of him.

"Continue your search when you are ready." He stood up and left her.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R, and please be nice, this is in all actuality my very first fanfic and story...ever.**

**Have a very blessed day/night!**

**3 Lethaline**


	4. Chapter 4: Guilt

**A/N: Okay, so I actually pictured Val getting a lot stronger as a person in this chapter. This chapter is a bit about that and some growing tensions as well as some guilt from both parties. Everyone has a breaking point, I've realised it again this week by just living in my own life. Hope you enjoy *smiles***

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel characters or Avengers.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Guilt**_

"He can continue on **his own**." Val muttered to herself after Loki had left. Her tears had dried up as soon as she gained control over her emotions. She felt more hurt than angry now. Why did he think he could invade her mind without her permission? Oh! But of **course**: _He was a god and soon to be king_! How could she have forgotten **that** already? It was the answer he gave her the first time she'd met him. She asked him who he was and he gave her his glorious...possibly rehearsed speech.

How can someone be **that** egotistic?

The pounding in her head made her feel nauseated and dizzy. Val stood up slowly, clutching at the wall for some support. She felt unsteady and her legs were shaking slightly. She felt her way across the room to the door and knocked softly. She's never had a hangover, but she figured this would be the closest she's ever come to one.

One of the many mercenaries opened the door. Val tried to keep her voice calm when she spoke, but she was still terrified of almost everyone she came into contact with in this place...especially the man that knocked her out. He scared her more than Loki ever could.

"Can I please go to a bathroom?" Val had been cooped up in her small room for far too long. She needed a break. And besides...he told her to continue when she was ready didn't he?

The man just nodded and took her arm in a firm grip and led her down the hall. They stopped after a few feet just down the hallway. He opened a door for her and she entered, he locked it behind her. She went for the sink first, opening the tap and splashing cold water on her face. She cupped her hands and drank eagerly from the tap.

She nearly fell over when she saw herself in the small mirror. Her hair was tangled and messed up and her face...just at the top of her forehead where her hairline began was a bruise the size of a golf ball. It looked like an egg was growing under her skin. She touched it lightly with her finger. It was still sensitive...and turning blue.

* * *

Loki walked down the hallway. He was still surprised at Val's reaction to what he had done. All the fear he'd thought she had for him...gone in a moment and replaced by anger. Perhaps he should have apologized? He felt a sudden pang of guilt, he'd upset her so much...although it might have had something to do with her dreams, especially the last one he'd seen. Anyone would be upset by such memories.

He found his concern for her somewhat amusing and disturbing at the same time.

Dr. Selvig was hard at work, just as he left him 2 hours ago. Agent Barton was nowhere in sight. He tended to appear when he had need of him.

"How's Val doing?" Dr. Selvig had a deep set concern for her, he could feel it.

"Better. She's awake now." He smiled a little to help put Selvig at ease.

"Good...that's good." Selvig whispered the words and went back to work.

Loki found himself in desperate need of some conversation...normal conversation. His thoughts drifted back to Asgard. He never had the same bond Thor had with the others: Lady Sif and the Warriors Three...he was never their friend. The only reason they tolerated him was because of his 'brother'. He started to walk again, deeply lost in thought and his own bitterness. _'Perhaps I am a monster...'_

* * *

A few minutes later and she was back in her 'shoebox'. That was the only way to describe her chambers. She sat down in her old spot, and leaned her head against the wall. Her head still had a lingering pain and she was not about to start reading again. Besides, she already knew what he wanted to know, she'd figured it out a while ago. She just couldn't help him destroy earth. Humans _were_ idiots and she had bad experiences with most people, but she also had people like Dr. Selvig who was kind and treated others with respect.

No...She had to bury the knowledge. He can **never** know.

She was certain it was somewhere in Greece. It has a pattern to its location, and the Greek name it had made it clear to her. She just had to read through everything once again if she wanted to be **very** sure. Loki just didn't have to know about it, but with him snooping around in her head, she wasn't sure how long she'll be able to keep the information safe. She had no way of knowing his limitations to mind-reading, or if he even had any. Dr. Selvig was a zombie; Loki could easily take over her mind.

She dreaded the thought of having her mind taken...her life under someone's control. For years she was controlled by her parents, especially her mother. She didn't want anyone making **her** decisions **for** her again...**ever**. That part of her life was done.

Val picked up her notebook and tore out page after page. When all her research was in her hands she ripped everything to shreds thinking: _'I'll continue when I'm ready...'_


	5. Chapter 5: Fear and Hope

**A/N: I started working on this chapter this morning. I'm fairly happy with it for now, so I've decided to upload both 4 and 5 today. Please tell me if I get confusing or so, I'm actually writing this at work *evil smile*. But on the other hand, I have an amazing boss...enough said, here's a chapter *smiles*.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel characters or Avengers.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Fear and hope**_

"Now...why did you do **this**?" This was the third time Agent Barton asked her. Val was moving closer to the door as he studied the room. She'd thrown the pieces of paper **everywhere**.

She answered his question with silence.

He stared at her and moved past her into the room, leaving the door unguarded and open. Val thought about running again, but she decided not to pursue such a fruitless endeavour. He'd catch her before she even gave one step. Her heart was beating in her throat and she was trying not to shake so much, but this man made it difficult. He was dangerous and she had to be careful around him.

"He won't be happy with you." He remarked. She knew that, but she had made a choice and she intended to stick with it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked without thinking. The words tumbled over her lips, too late to take them back. His presence **was** abnormal and she didn't want him near her. This was the first time he's ever even looked at her, what did he want? Loki couldn't possibly have known about it, could he?

She stepped back hastily and nearly tripped over her own feet when he came closer to her. She stood against the wall now, too fear stricken to run.

He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out. She had to run to keep up with his fast-passed steps. She tripped once ripping her jeans and cutting her leg, but he just yanked her to her feet again and dragged her through the building.

* * *

Loki stared daggers at the girl. According to Agent Barton she'd torn up her work and did not seem to be in a hurry to start over. He tried to bury all his compassion for her. He placed his hands on his temples; this woman was starting to give him a headache.

"Leave us." He ordered Barton, who nodded and disappeared.

Loki looked at her once again. She was staring at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. Her leg was bleeding and her face wore a haggard look. She showed no emotion.

If he lost his temper he could hurt her, and he decided awhile ago he did not want to do that. Suppressing his inner conflicts he took a step closer to her.

"What are you doing Val?" Loki saw her eyes flick to him for a second. No answer came. She just stood there staring at the ground.

He closed the space between them and forced her to face him with a finger placed under her chin.

"I was being civil to you, do you not understand that?" He looked into her eyes, searching for...well... **anything**, but it was as if she'd cut herself off emotionally. What was he going to do with her?

* * *

"What's **wrong** with you?" Val blurted out. She was once again forcibly looking at his face. She saw a slight frown form and he gave her a somewhat confused look.

"What...?" He started asking her, but she cut him off before he could continue his sentence.

"How can you ask me if I don't understand? You took me from my home, left me in a room for hours to do the almost impossible task of finding something lost ages ago..." Val spoke with an emotional mixture of anger and fear in her voice "...and please do tell me in which way you've been 'civil'? What could have possibly happened to you to make you so delusional?" She placed a hand on his arm and released her face. They continued to stare at each other and Val started to regret her words a little.

"Do you know how it feels when someone lies to you your **entire** life..." Val was taken aback by his response "...when you find out one day that everything you knew, or thought you knew, were lies?" She stared at him in silence.

"...I am seen as the inferior one, while Thor is seen as glorious...always the favourite..." he stopped for a second, breathing rapidly "...Odin lied to me, calling me his son, when I was not..."

"You're trying to prove yourself a worthy son then?" She asked carefully, trying to put some sympathy into her voice. He stared at her, anger clear on his face. _'Oops...'_

Val felt guilty for pushing him this far. He obviously had some problems that were none of her business. He was hurt by his family.

"No...I am simply taking what is due to me!" Loki answered; anger clear in his voice.

She couldn't explain why she did what she did next; neither did she try to find an explanation...

She threw her arms around his waist, he was a lot taller than her so it seemed easier, and hugged him. _'No-one should be __**this**__ alone in life'_


	6. Chapter 6:Truth

**A/N: This is just a quick chapter. As previously mentioned, I have no idea where this story is going. I think this chapter is useful, you get to know Val better and so on. I was listening to a Nightwish (amazing band) song while writing, which influenced a lot of the events in this chapter *smiles*. I think the main reason I like Loki so much is because almost everyone knows how it feels to be talked down to and just being second best to someone. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Truth**_

Val was being led through the building once more by Agent Barton, only this time she wasn't being dragged by her arm. She followed freely at her own pace behind him. Her leg was still burning from her fall earlier, but at least it became more bearable as time passed. Agent Barton seemed less angered by her this time and Loki had instructed him to escort her _gently_ to someone who could look at her injuries.

Agent Barton was looking into every door and room they passed, clearly looking for someone specific.

As they walked she thought back to what had transpired just moments ago. She invaded Loki's personal space, he was emotionless for a few seconds, but eventually returned her hug. She spoke openly to him then:

'_**I don't think you're a bad person...just a little lost.'**_

'_**Then it is best that you never see my heart'**_He responded curtly, still a bit angry at her.

'_**And just so you know, I think war is stupid.'**_Val's statement made a small smile play on his lips, but he suppressed it quickly.

She knew he was trying hard to hide his true self from her. He'd said nothing more to her about her act of defiance and called for Agent Barton to take her away.

"There." She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Barton's voice.

"Thank you." Val stepped into the designated room where another mercenary awaited her. He was about 20 years her elder and he must have been the person Barton was searching for.

Agent Barton instructed the man to take care of her wounds and left her there.

* * *

Loki had been left alone with a feeling of unrest or even uncertainty. He had spent the time after Val left questioning his purpose on Midgard. Doubt had spilled into his mind as well as his heart. What if he was wrong to do this? What if she got hurt...or died?

He started pacing up and down. The emotion he tried to keep hidden broke free, contributing to his inner conflicts.

He had already divulged too much information to this woman. He did not understand why he told her...well...anything. She was such a difficult person...quick to anger, scared...caring for others despite what they've done to her. He didn't understand her one bit. Just when he thinks he has her figured out, she does something _unusual_. Loki let out a deep sigh.

"It would seem I've developed a case of admiration..." he whispered to himself as he sat down. He couldn't help but smile at his dilemma. Or should he call it a dilemma? He was becoming fond of her; he could almost say she was a _friend_. To be honest, he wouldn't mind having a true friend.

Loki set all thoughts, memories and feelings aside in an instant as he was pulled away by The Other.

* * *

Val had to bite down hard on her teeth when the man placed an anti-septic wipe over the cut. It seemed like nothing at first, but on closer inspection she saw a small piece of metal had stuck into her leg. The man had pulled it out when he spotted it, leaving her with an awful lingering pain which worsened with the cleaning process of the cut.

"I'm sorry, but I think you'll need stitches." He spoke to her with some sympathy in his voice.

Val looked at her leg; the cut was on her right leg a few inches below her knee. "Are you sure...it doesn't look **that** bad." It was in all actuality bad. It was deep-set and bleeding again after the object was removed. "Are you a doctor?"

"I used to be..." He answered still cleaning the cut. He got up and dug into his first-aid kit to get to work.

Val took a deep breath and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Separation

**A/N: So this is kind of a long chapter. I got really busy at work these past two weeks, so I know this chapter is not all it could be, please forgive me *pleading look*. I think I might be adding some adventure in the mere future, had a great idea last week *smiles*. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your positive words really inspire me to continue so thank you Emotional Dalek and Captain Shamrock.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Separation**_

Val was still in the room where Barton left her. She was slightly trembling from her stitching-ordeal, her leg had a feeling of numbness around the cut and her headache was back. The room she was in this time had more space at least and she didn't feel boxed in like she did in her 'prison sell'. It was brightly lit with wall-lamps and had a small table and chair in the corner. The table still had the blue bag, which held the medical supplies, on it.

After the 'doctor' had left her, she discarded the chair and sat down on the floor. She felt slightly nauseated and her headache was just making things worse. She had to get out of there and soon. She hated feeling so helpless and vulnerable.

She remembered having the same wave of feelings a long time ago as a child. She'd tried to climb to the very top of a tree and fell. Her arm was broken and she had a concussion. She remembered her father rushing her to hospital. She remembered the speech she got from her mother afterwards too...something about being responsible and acting like a _lady _and to stop thinking only about herself and consider others (_others_ meaning her mother of course).

Val winced as pain shot through her body. Her leg was slowly regaining its ability to feel, and was shooting pain up and down the rest of her leg. She also had extreme hunger-cramps at this stage, which was also contributing to her nausea. She couldn't exactly remember when last she'd eaten...maybe a day ago...maybe two?

Hunger was the one thing she neglected to mention to Loki about his _hospitality_. She curled into a ball, lying as still as she could and waiting for the pain to subside. She released the breath she'd been holding in slowly and stared at the door, it was open, but who knew what would await her if she were to run again...maybe Agent Barton again? A shiver went through her body at the thought of clashing with **him** once more. She focussed her gaze on a large crack in the floor to divert her thoughts from the door and the slight chance of an escape.

* * *

Loki's mood was darkened by his talk with The Other. There was no turning back for him now. It might take some time, but he would be able to suppress his doubt about the coming war. He'd also already decided that he would not try to evaporate his feelings towards Val. He would soon rule over Midgard...he could do whatever he wanted...if he wanted a friend, he **would** have one...no...he would have her. He couldn't see why she would want to object to the notion; she'd be treated well and would want for nothing.

Uncertainty clawed at his heart. He knew he would be able to offer her anything she'd want, but he was unsure if she would accept it. He felt like she was his friend, but he didn't know her all that well yet and if he could even trust her. What he did know was that she wasn't selfish or cruel...would she even want to see or talk to him should his plan succeed?

What if he just asked her about how she would feel about his plans and the future? It would be better to know the truth now rather than find out later, wouldn't it? It would most certainly spare him feelings of rejection, a feeling he knew all **too** well.

He started walking in the direction Barton had left with Val. The old building had an unknown number of 'rooms' per se and was a nice refuge...old, abandoned and unknown...Barton truly proved his worth when he suggested it as a hide-out.

Loki heart nearly sank to his feet when he saw her. She was lying on the floor, shaking slightly and seemingly staring at nothing.

"Are you alright?" He saw her blink back some tears before she looked at him.

"Yes...fine." She gave him a weak smile. Loki knew she was not fine, she really was a bad liar...possibly one of the worst he'd ever come across. He stared at her, one eyebrow raised in question.

"OKAY! I feel a little sick, that's it...why are you worried about me anyway?"

Loki gave a deep sigh. He knew he could tell her, but he suddenly felt a need to lie to her too...deception was in his nature of course. He quickly made his way to her side as she tried to stand, grabbing her arm in order to steady her.

"You should not be standing, you look rather pale." Loki was relieved when she allowed him to help her to the chair.

"I'm sorry Loki...I..." She abandoned her sentence and looked over at the door. One of the many _soldiers_ stood there frozen in place. Loki wasn't sure if it was shock or fear on the man's face. He held a brown paper bag in his right hand.

"Oh...excuse me Sir...I just...thought...here..." He handed Val the bag and exited the room as quickly as he could.

* * *

Val ignored the curious look on Loki's face and examined the contents of the bag. It contained a sandwich, obviously made very hastily. Some butter was sticking out on the sides and the bread was broken on one side. She smiled nonetheless and took a bite. It was such a friendly notion and she **was** starving.

Despite the over-use of butter it tasted good.

"You seem to have made another friend?" She finished her food before answering him.

"Another? No, I think it's more of a pity thing than a friend." Loki gave her a curt nod and started to leave.

"Loki...are **you** alright?" He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yes."

She stared at him. He was not okay, he seemed tired or stressed or even both. Val got up and walked over to him, concentrating hard not to fall in the process. She hugged him again.

"Just remember, it's never too late to change your mind Loki." She stepped back and let him leave.


	8. Chapter 8: Relapse

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. Hope everyone is doing well and that you enjoy this chapter...  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Relapse**_

"Germany?" Val was still processing the new information.

"Yes. You will stay with Dr. Selvig and search for the staff." Hope had flared in her that he had forsaken this fruitless endeavour, but he was different now...his determination had returned. She searched Loki's face for some answers, but none was found. All she found was the seriousness with which he spoke to her.

Val tried to suppress the bubbling fear rising in the pit of her stomach. Her heart was pounding in her throat, she was almost sure he could hear it. She kept her eye contact with him as the silence stretched on.

"No...I can't..." She looked away quickly. All she could hear for a long while was the beating of her own heart. Loki moved closer and whispered next to her ear.

"Can't? If your resources are not sufficient I can arrange for more, but you **will** obey."

Val was becoming increasingly uncomfortable under Loki's gaze. She had no idea where his sudden shift in mood came from or where it was leading if she were to anger him. She felt stupid for hoping that he would let her go. She should have known by now never to trust anyone...never to believe someone would help her or care for her.

"Loki...I can't help you do this...I won't..." Her breath caught in her throat when he grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her against the wall. She let out a gasp as pain shot through her, still wounded, leg. She searched his face for a trace of the pity he had shown her before, but none was found.

"When I return...you will have answers for me, understood?" She felt his grip tighten slightly around her arms until she gave him a slight nod.

She knew he was playing with her feelings. He was manipulating her somehow, the fear she had was **not** her own, it was amplified to extreme levels. Yes, she got scared really quickly, but she had never been **this** scared of anything or anyone.

He gave her a smile and loosened his grip.

"See? Do you not feel better now?" Val felt the fear and anxiousness subside slightly. Her racing heart slowed down to its normal pace and her muscles relaxed.

"You..." She lost her words when she felt the familiar feeling of betrayal flow through her. She knocked his arms away and pushed past him, walking down the hallway to where Dr. Selvig was waiting.

Her tears fell freely and for the first time in years she didn't try to stop herself from crying. Dr. Selvig placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away to their transport.

* * *

Loki watched her leave. She was walking slowly, tracing the wall with her hands to keep balance until she reached Selvig.

He knew he could not blame her for her reluctance to find the staff; the books she had read were detailed in its history and uses. It had the power to destroy cities...to eliminate an entire planet should its master wish it. To think that such a weapon was lost somewhere here on Earth...that it's been used by mortals, their hubris caused their downfall and he was sure not to walk that same path should he find it.

Deep down he regretted what he had done to Val, but she had weakened him too much. He had to regain some level of authority over her. He had to turn her against him. He had no choice in the matter, The Other had warned him not to fail, and he did not mean to.

Her words to him had played through his thoughts non-the-less, '_it's never too late to change your mind'_...he kept hearing her voice...his choice was already made, he had to get her on track again for now, keep her busy, and fear was the emotion he could play with the most when it came to her. It was the most prominent emotion Val had; he found it easily and used it against her. He regretted little in his life, but taking her was one of the _few_ things he should **not** have done.

He needed her to become angry at him, to despise him. He did not want her as a known weakness that Thanos, or anyone else for that matter, could use against him. It would be better if as little people as possible knew about her...he needed her hidden...especially if she were to succeed, many would want to harvest the knowledge...many would kill her if they knew how much she knew.

"This is for the best." He whispered to himself. She should hate him...that way he would be able to let her go once everything has come to a conclusion...and she would be safe...safe from him and _them_.

* * *

Val sat in the back of the van, watching Dr. Selvig work on his strange contraption. They had been driving for hours. They stopped once, but only to meet with Agent Barton, he gave Dr. Selvig something and then left again. The empty pages of her _new_ notebook stared at her from time to time; she wasn't planning on writing anything anytime soon. It just rested on her lap, catching her eye every so often.

She was sitting next to a built-in counter, out of sight and clearly out of mind; neither of the other two occupants bothered her. Dr. Selvig was concentrating extremely hard on his work and the other man was assisting him. She was invisible to them.

Her mind wandered to Loki often. She replayed the last confrontation with him over and over in her head. She tried to see his eyes again, tried to find some emotion or what could have triggered his actions...but her mind was too foggy and her heart still tender. She drifted a lot from one memory to another...and she struggled to make sense of most of what she was thinking about.

She thought about the last time she had seen her father. They had a fight about her future and she was compared to her older brother for the millionth time, _he could build high-tech gadgets since he was 9 years old_, all she could and wanted to do was read about history and mythology. Her father was ill, it all became clear to her that day; he had an illness of the mind...it led to his death eventually. She'd told him he needed help, but he wouldn't listen to her.

She heard about his death on the news the next morning just before she was about to leave for school; at first they said his private airplane had '_vanished_', but Tony Stark had another story later that day...the truth; Obadiah Stane tried to kill him, but Tony came out victorious, he was Ironman.

Some news station even got hold of amateur video footage of the _'battle'_ and she got to see her father die...


End file.
